the vongloa and the powerpuff girls
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: tsunami is a female mafia boss who has to help her friends the powerpuff girls from being killed by her him's evil daughter
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK this idea has been in my head for a while and I saw how there was no crossover fanfic for the Powerpuff girls and Katekyo Hitman Reborn so I wanted to be the first to post one. So here some things I wanted to tell all you readers. First the Powerpuff girls are Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny, and Bell. I wanted Bunny and Bell to be part of this story and be Powerpuff girls because I like them, also I gave all the girls new powers. Second they all look normal they have toes fingers and normal size heads. Another thing is Tsuna will be a girl. Yay for fem27 I need Tsuna to be a female in this so it will work. I'm also a big 2769 fan so in this story there will be fem2769. There will be my own OCs in here, there will only be two. Also I will say sorry if there is occness in the characters I have tried my best to keep in character. OK on to the story enjoy. Edited: I am editing this story because it sucked badly, thank you all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the changes.

Chapter 1

Tsunami was born on October 14, 1996. Tsunami was a very beautiful baby girl who was loved by her parents. Now that you know, let's fast forward to 6 years later. Tsunami is a shy six year old Japanese girl who moved to the America to a town called Townville. Her teacher Miss. keane stood in front of the class and introduced her. Since Tsunami is super shy she hidden behind Miss. keane, Miss. keane then said while giving Tsunami a warm smile "Tsunami why don't you seat over there with Bunny and Bell." Tsunami over to a girl with brown hair in a side ponytail and bright purple eyes. The brown haired girl named Bunny waved at Tsunami smiling. The girl named Bell that had long white hair and grey eyes looked up at Tsunami and gave a small smile. Tsunami started walking slowly towards the table; she sat in the seat that in the middle of the two girls. Bunny turned to Tsunami and excitedly said "hi Tsunami I'm Bunny that my little sister Bell we both are very happy to have you in our class. Hey do you see that table over there?" Bunny pointed to a table in the middle of the room, where 3 superhero kids sat at. One had jet black hair that flipped up at the end and lime green eyes. Another one had blonde hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes. The last one that sat in the middle of the two girls had long fiery orange hair and hot pink eyes. Bunny then said "they are Bell and my older sisters even though we don't look alike but we are still sisters and we are about the same age." Tsunami looked Bunny and finally said in a low tone "h-hi I d-don't k-know m-much e-english."

Bunny smiles widen and said "That okay I can teach you if you want to be friends and Bell can be your friend to if you like." Tsunami smiled and nodded then looked down at the table shyly.

Bell said "Great I have a new friend that is just as shy as me." This moment was the start of a wonderful friendship for the two girls. Bunny taught Tsunami how to speak some english, while Bell taught Tsunami other things. Tsunami usually messed up a lot; but her two friends were always there to pick her back up when she needed. They have been friends for at least 7 years, they are now 12 years old and are the best of friends. Too bad that these wonderful friends will be separated.

Tsunami P.O.V

Bunny, Bell and I were walking in Townville Park on a busy sunny day. Bunny hyper as usual, Bell quiet as always while holding her little robot Gir dog thing, and I sad from what news I have learned from my mom. Bunny picked up on this and said "Yo Tsunami what's wrong you seem down." My eyes widen slightly when I realize this is the time to tell them or I wouldn't have the heart later. Come of Tsunami they would understand, they are your friends just tell them. I smiled sadly at my best friends then said "Girls My mother told me that we are moving back to Japan." Time seem to stop right then and there as we all just stopped walking. Bell just stared at me her grey eyes held no emotion while Bunny's eyes held heartbreaking sadness.

Bunny said "Tsunami you can't leave you are my best friends!" I saw that Bunny was on the edge of tears and she grabbed my arms as she started to shake me.

I said as tears spring to my eyes "I'm sorry Bunny but my mom and dad said we have to move back."

Finally Bell said quietly "seven years we have been together Tsunami and you are just going to leave us." I saw something that I never thought I would see from, she was crying. Really crying, my eyes widen and I start to cry more. Bell looked up at me with sadness in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. I started crying which caused Bunny to start crying. We all hugged each other crying in the middle of the part which people staring at us. Finally we stopped crying after several minutes and looked at each other.

Bell then said "it not your fault Tsunami that you are leaving, you can't control your destiny."

Bunny wiped her eyes and said "I'm going to miss you so much, I really don't want you to go."

I said "I'm going to miss the both of you so so much, you two are such great friends." I hugged them tightly as a few more tears fell from my eyes.

Bell then asked "Do you know when you have to leave?"

I said "next week, my parents had already packed my stuff up before told me."

Bell said "then the rest of this week and before you leave, we will spend all our time with each other." Bunny and I nodded and hugged each other again.

Next week rolled around fast and it was now time for me to leave my friends. I put my last bag into the trunk of the car; then I turned to Bell and Bunny with a sad smile on my face. Bunny was crying once again and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and said "I'm sorry Bunny; but I have to leave." Bunny pulled away and wiped her eyes, she put the best smile she could mustered for me.

She then said "it alright Tsunami you just don't forget about us alright." I nodded with a smile.

Bell walked up and said "Tsunami we have been friends since we were 6 you have been by my side with everything we did and even when you found out about our powers you didn't leave us. So as my thanks and something to remember Bunny and I, I got you necklace that Blossom made with her ice breath." No one knows about the girls powers since they just wanted to be normal. I smiled and hugged Bell tightly, she hugged me back and I knew she was crying once again. I then whispered in Bell's ear "thanks Bell you are the greatest."

Bell said with a smile "Yea I know."

My mom then said "Come on Tsunami we have to get going to the airport before we miss our plan." I put the necklace on; it cooled my skin and made me smile. I waved goodbye to my best friends then I got into the car. My father rode off and I turned around to look at the back window to my friends. I was on to my new life now without my best friends, my heart squeezed and I sat back in my seat. When I got back to japan my dad had to leave once again like he always did my whole life. Leave my mom and me for months on end. My dad kissed my forehead before he left and said that he loved me. I then watched him go, not believing that loved me. If he did he would leave my mom and me for so many months. My mom and I live in a house that had at least 4 rooms. I went to my room and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. I looked at my ice necklace it has been one year since I left America and my best friends behind. Now my life is like a living hell, I suck at everything. People in school call me Dane-Tsunami because I'm super clumsy and suck at almost everything. The only things I don't suck at is cooking and singing. But I am too shy so I don't sing in front of people and I only cook with my mom. It was a Saturday and the sun shined brightly through my window. I was looking at my ceiling out of boredom. Papers and clothes are all over my floor, most of the paper have bad grades on them while others have songs I wrote on them. I didn't hear my door open or close since I was trying to sleep. I then felt something jumped on my stomach and knock the wind out of me. I looked to see a cute baby in a suit and fedora with a lizard on it. The baby smirked at me and had evil gilt that shined in his eyes.

I then yelled "MOM THERE A WEIRD BABY IN MY ROOM." My mom came in a few seconds later with a basket full of folded clothes.

My mom smiled and giggled, she then said "oh Tsunami that your new tutor who came to help you with your school work."

The baby then said "Hello Tsunami my name Reborn we are going to have some much fun." The baby's smirk widen. I didn't like this baby, he gave me a read bad feeling. From that day on my life went down the spiraling down the drain, Reborn is really a hitman that came to train me to become a mafia boss for this big mafia family! First off this is how my life change, let's start at my school. So there this disclaimer committee that takes care of the school and everything. In charge is this strong guy name Hibarl Kyoya. I'm very scared of him like everyone else is. Then I met Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto is a baseball player who really loves the game. He really super serious about it and it kinds of scares me sometimes. Gokudera who is obsession with becoming my right-hand man and when we first he kind of tried to kill me with his bombs. He can be really sweet; but sometimes he can be annoying. Then I have Lambo a five year old hyper kid; that has this time machine weapon that can turn him fifteen years old. (Also side note fifteen year old Lambo is hot) But anyway I then have this creepy guy name Mukuro that I happened to fall in love with. I had a battle with him to save my friends once so it weird that I fell in love with a man that tried to kill me. Then the ring battle happen, a boy name Basil came with the rings. These rings Made me officially apart of the mafia even though I kept denying it. Hibarl is my cloud guardian so he holds the cloud ring, Gokudera is my storm so he holds the storm ring, Yamamoto is my rain so he holds the rain ring, Lambo is my thunder so he holds the thunder ring, and Mukuro who was replaced before he was sent to prison for trying to kill me and my friends. He was replaced by a shy girl name Chrome she my mist so she holds the mist ring. We won the ring battle by the way, I was so happy. Life was peaceful until we got sent into the future where we had to go through more battles. There we faced many challenges but we made it through it as a family. I got all my friends back to the past where it was now peaceful once again. Now I'm a ninteen year old mafia boss, all my guardians call me the Vongola princess. Now there a new challenge awaits me and the Vongola family and my old best friends.

Normal P.O.V

A woman with long brown hair that is tied into a side ponytail and bangs that swooped over her right eye, walked up to Vongola family HQ. The women face was cover with a purple scarf, her bright purple eyes stood out. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black jacket that had a purple P on it. She also wearing a black skirt with purple leggings that has some ripped leggings. The guards got their guns ready and barked out "what is your business here?" The women raise her hand and the wind blew the guns and the men away, knocking them into a nearby tree. The woman walked into the HQ where a man with a gun stood. He pointed it at her head and tilted his fedora up slightly. The man growled out "who are you and what do you want?"

The woman smirked and said "Tsunami that all I want." the woman took the cloth from her mouth and said "my name is Bunny Utonium the daughter of professor Utonium and best friend of Tsunami sawada."

The man said with a glare "I don't believe that."

Bunny raise an eyebrow and said "Yo Bell this man don't believe we are friends of Tsunami."

The woman Bell walked in silently, she is wearing the same outfit as Bunny but white and black with a head band. She has long white hair that flowed down her back and grey eyes that held no emotion. She then says "that to bad I guess this can't go calmly."

Bunny smirked again and said "maybe if Tsunami comes down here in time it will."

The man said "what the fuck are you two talking about." He could have shot the two women; but he wonder what these two wanted with his student.

Bell said "we will tell you if you give us a name."

The man says "my name Reborn now tell me your reason for being here before I kill you."

Bell walked past the man "I'm here to see my best friend Tsunami I need her help." As Bell walked up the steps, Reborn turned around and shot at her. "Music shield." Bell mumbled out then a shield made of music notes came up and block the bullet from getting close to her. "Yea that won't work.

Bunny catch up with her sister and they walked toward Tsunami office. Bunny burst in and yelled "Tsunami you remember us right."

Tsunami looks up from her paperwork surprised then it turned to happiness when she saw Bunny and Bell. She jumped up from her seat and hugged both Bell and Bunny tight. That when Reborn walked in ready to shoot the two women's heads off.

Reborn then asked with slight confusion written on his face "Dane-Tsunami you know these two?"

Tsunami said with a smile"yes these are my first best friends from America, Bell and Bunny."

Bunny said smiling "nice to see you again Tsunami it been a very long time."

Tsunami says "It nice to see you to again, it has been too long."

Bell smiled and said "it has and look Tsunami all grown up now." Bell grabbed Tsunami's boobs and start squeezing them gently. She then said in a teasing tone "I remember when you use to be all flat chested and mad at Bunny and I for having boobs first."

Tsunami blushed brightly and said "well everyone can't be a double D like you Bell and please stop that."

Bell stopped and said with a giggle "sorry couldn't help teasing you a little."

Tsunami said as she pointed to some chairs "come on sit down, let's talk for a bit."

Bell and Bunny looked at each other then said together "sorry Tsunami but catching up has to wait there something we have to tell you." Bell and Bunny told Tsunami that someone trying to kill them and their sisters and they needed Tsunami's help to find out who and why.

Tsunami said "of course I help you and my guardians are going to help also. Let me call them in." Ten minutes later all Tsunami's guardians and Reborn were gathered in her office. Tsunami stood up and said "everyone these are my old best friends." Bell waved while Bunny said hi to everyone expect Reborn who glared at her. Tsunami then said "these two asked me for my help; it seems like someone planning to kill my friends." Then there was voice at the door, it was a female voice.

The voice said "not someone; but Him's daughter."

Bell's eyes widen slight and so did Bunny's. Everyone turned to the door to see who voice that was. It was a woman wearing the same outfit as Bunny and Bell but in the colors pink and black, she also has fiery orange hair that went down her back almost as long as Bell. She also has intense hot pink eyes that seem to look right through you.

Bell asked "sis what are you doing here weren't you undercover looking for the person who trying to kill us?"

The woman said "well it nice to see you to Bell; but I did find that person it the daughter of him."

Bunny yelled in disbelief "Him has a daughter

Blossom said "yes he has a daughter,it seems that his daughter is trying to get revenge on us for his death." Blossom walked in and stopped in front of Tsunami's desk. She then said"Tsunami thank you for helping us." Blossom then leaned over to give Tsunami a hug, Tsunami hugged her back.

Tsunami said "no problem Blossom anything for you girls." Blossom pulled back and nodded her thanks again.

Tsunami says "where Buttercup and Bubbles." on cue you hear "get the fuck away from me you god damn assholes." then a soft voice saying "Buttercup we are not here to fight."

"I don't care, if they are looking for a fight then they are going to get one." Buttercup yelled from the hallway.

Tsunami said with a nervous smile "right on cue."

Bunny laughed and said "Buttercup haven't change at all." Buttercup then walked in with a scowl on her face, Bubbles followed her in a few seconds later.

Bubbles looks at Tsunami and said "sorry Tsunami Buttercup got mad and knock out two of your people." Bubbles looked at Buttercup and said "now you should say sorry."

Buttercup looked away and mumbled "sorry."

Tsunami said "it okay Buttercup, but I have to do something before I help you all." Tsunami looked at every one of her guardians in the eye and said "my guardians here our mission and I will make it very simple. We will help defeat the person that is trying to kill my best friends got it!" All the guardians nod and left the office silently to get ready. The real battle begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: what's up people here the second chapter to my story the Vongola vainglory and the power puff girls. Sorry if the title is bad I couldn't figure out a good title anyway read on people

Edit: After every chapter is edited I will update again, thank you everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

It was a sunny day in Townville well at least that how it seems like at the moment, but underground was an evil master mind making a plan of revenge. This master mind was a beautiful young woman that looked like she shouldn't belong where she was. In the underground filth of this city where the rats live and the criminals go to flee after committing a crime. This woman has made her home among the slimes and rats and there where she waits. Plotting and slowly growing stronger before she puts her plan into action. You shouldn't judge this woman by her beautiful face and wonderful body, that could get you killed. The woman has pale ivory skin that doesn't have a single flaw to it. Her long pink hair is stops at her back and curls at the tips. Her bangs are clipped out of her face as she worked silently. She wears pale pink form fitted dress that hugged all the right curves and long high heeled black boots. She could charm any man and lure them to their death; but she only want to kill a certain woman. She looked at the pictures of the beloved Power puff girls on the wall and snarled at them angrily. How can girls like them are so loved for killing her father. Her father, Oh how she misses him and she hates the girls for taking him from her. She grabbed her short sword that strapped to her thigh and threw it at the leader of the girls Blossom. The woman who killed this women's father in cold blood and for what? To save this lawful city and these people who hated these girls before and wanted them dead. The woman says under her breath "father I promise you I will get revenge on these women and the woman that killed you." The woman laughed evilly thinking of all the things that she would do to these women when she captures them. You must be wondering who this woman is and what is her name; but her name is too horrible to even speak So we will all name her as Her the daughter of Him.

AN I finally finish this chapter I couldn't figure out how to start off this chapter. Yes I know it short but I only want to introduce her to the story. Anyway review people bye.


	3. Chapter 3

AN 3rd chapter now. The powerpuff girls go back to townville with Tsunami and her guardians. So read on people

chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

A plane landed in townville airport. Six women get off the plane, following them are seven sersion looking men. A women with chocolate brown eyes says "haven't been here in an very long time. It still looks the same."

A women with voliet eyes puts a arm around the women and said "good old townville will never change Tsunami."

The women Tsunami smiled at her friend and said "you are right Bunny."

A women with white long hair says "ok lets get to the professor's house now people." on cue a two black limos ride into the airport parking lot. Tsunami and her guardians get in to expect for the cloud who hates crowds. The powerpuff girls get in the last limo. Both limos drives off going to the powerpuff girls childhood home. The limo stops in front of the white house with three circle windows. A certain bloude jumps out the limo and smiles at the house.

She then says "haven't been here in such a long time." Bubbles then hops up to the pouch smileing. The door opens open and shows a ageing professor utonium.

Professor untonium hugs bubbles and says "how my little bubbles doing."

Bubbles giggles and says "alright professor I see that you good to." Then Bunny jumps out and rusn over to professor and hugs him. Blossom and bell get out at the same time and walks up to professor hugging him to. Buttercup gets out last and walks over to professor but doesn't hug him.

Professor looks at buttercup and say "come Buttercup get into this group hug to."

Buttercup says "I dont like hugs professor, you should already know that." Blossom pulls Buttercup into the group hug.

She then says "Buttercup it wouldnt hurt for one group hug. Blossom smiles at her little sister. Buttercup agrees to the group hug and hugs her family back.

Tsunami comes up and say "hi professor it nice to see you again."

Professor looks at Tsunami and says "Tsunami it nice to see you how bout you get into this hug to. You know you are family to." Tsunami shrugs and gets into the group hug to. The group hug comes to an end when Tsunami 's gurdaians come up.

Professor walks in the house and says "everyone come on in and make yourself at home." Everyone walks in and found somewhere to sit. The professor goes into the kitchan. Bubbles follows him.

Blossom says "now to tell you all about her. Buttercup, Bubbles, and I had found out that her had made her lair underground. As soon as we were down there her had found out quickly so we didnt find out what she planing."

Buttercup joins in "I was able to get something from her tho."

Gokudera asks "And what was that thing."

Buttercup looks at Gokudera and says "a picture of her." Buttercup takes out a picture of _HER. _

Tsunami says "she looks more more human then _HIM._"

Bubbles comes back and says "that because _HIM _took some of our DNAand created _HER." _

Tsunami says "now that you say it she does look like you girls."

Blossom says "Tsunami what we need is to find out out _HER_ plans so we can get ready for what she got planed." Tsunami thinks for alittle bit then her face brighten."

Tsunami says "I got the prefect person to find what _HER_ planing." Tsunami looks at reborn and smiles."

Reborn looks at Tsunami and say "I'm not doing it Dane-Tsunami."

Tsunami says "Reborn as boss of the Vongloa I want you find _HER_ and find out what she planing for my best friends."

Reborn says "no Tsunami I'm not doing it." Buttercup gets up and use her super speed to garb Reborn suit.

Buttercup then says "then I just beat you ass until you do."

Reborn gets out of buttercup death grip and say "I like to see that heppen." Reborn smirks and buttercup gets even more anger.

Blossom sighs and say "Buttercup fighting wont get him to help us."

Buttercup says "how much you want to bet leader girl."

Blossom says "now this is a onder stand down buttercup." Blossom eyes narrow at Buttercup. Buttercup growls and sits down.

Blossom says "good you learn to listen."

Buttercup looks away mad as hell that she didn't get to fight. Blossom looks at Reborn and just stare into his eyes. Reborn stares back with a smirk on his lips. They stayed like that for few mintues before blossom say "I can tell you are strong Reborn and I bet you can tell how strong I am."

Reborn says "yes I can."

Blossom says "then how bout this if I can get at least one cut on your body you will help me and my sisters."

Reborn smirks widens and he says "I'm fine with that."

Blossom smirks and says "then tomarrow we fight in the training room."

Reborn says "I accpet your challage Blossom Utonium."

AN who gonna win this fight between the best hitman in the wrould and the strongest powerpuff girl. Read my next chapter and you will find out people.


End file.
